


Nothing To Say

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are no words that can be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Hp-May-madness. Prompt: Silence.
> 
> I've come over all canon today...

Harry’s eyes glared out at him from under a dark, lined brow in the mirror. His expression was fierce but the brilliant green gaze staring widely back at him told a different story. It had been another bad day at the office; a fresh red furrow of broken skin bisected his right cheek, as if in continuation of the scar on his forehead.

He’d got off lightly compared to his… co-workers. His mind shied away from the word ‘friends’, it made it easier. 

The floorboards next to him creaked quietly and he felt a warmth next to him. He hadn’t said a word to her but of course she’d known. Ginny’s hand found his, and squeezed and she waited. They looked at each other in the mirror for long moments until Harry turned to face her.

Ginny’s free hand rose to stroke in his unmarked cheek, Harry’ arm slid around her waist. They embraced tightly. Harry ducked his head and inhaled, his face buried in sweet smelling hair. Her lips press to his neck just above the juncture with his shoulder, she squirms pressing her body against him; a silent offer, a quiet reassurance. 

Their clothes are stripped quickly and efficiently before they tumble into bed together. Their coupling is rushed and the only sounds to be heard are deep breathing and the squeak of compressed bedsprings. The feel of it was more important. Ginny’s body underneath him, her hands clutching at his back, her mouth forming an ‘o’ and clenched around him and he spilled insider her. Ginny just being there: wet and vibrant and _alive_.

They lay entwined for a long while afterwards, Ginny dozing half-asleep on his chest, while Harry watched her, combing his fingers through fiery red locks of her long hair. He doesn’t say anything, tomorrow, he’ll have to tell her what happened.

But for now, this was enough.


End file.
